Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed
Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Ambition''(Kidou Senshi Gundam ''Gihren no Yabou-Axis no Kyoui 機動戦士ガンダム ギレンの野望 アクシズの脅威), is a turn-based strategy game developed and published by Bandai, based on the popular Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. It takes its gameplay style from the SD Gundam series and adds political and military management to the One Year War. The title is derived from that of Nobunaga's Ambition. Gihren's Ambition Released in 1998 for the Sega Saturn, the game follows the path of either the Federation or Principality of Zeon throughout the One Year War. The player has 150 turns to defeat the opposing side with either a scenario victory or a complete victory. Alterations can be made to the timeline, preventing deaths and disasters which in turn alter other timeline events. Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambition *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou - Sega Saturn - 1998 *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou Special - Bandai Wonderswan Color - 2003 *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou Disc - Sega Saturn - 1998 'Gihren's Ambition: Blood of Zeon' A sequel to Gihren's Ambition, Gihren's Ambition - Blood of Zeon, improved the game system with a more complex political system. The player could now create ceasefires and treaties, and the military system supported mobile suit upgrading and customization. The map system was also updated. The game also introduced mobile suits and characters from various Gundam OVAs, along with the third-party factions Titan, A.E.U.G, and the Axis. On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Dreamcast version of the game a 30 out of 40. Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambition: Blood of Zeon *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou, Zeon no Keifu - PlayStation, Dreamcast - 2000 *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou, Zeon no Keifu Disc - PlayStation - 2000 *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou, Zeon no Keifu + Disc - PlayStation Portable - 2005 Gihren's Ambitions: War for Zeon Independence Updating its gameplay system from the previous titles, War for Zeon Independence adds an updated map system and military system to a rewritten script, several new characters, an updated spying system and Mobile Suits from MSV. The battles are fought in full 3D, unlike previous titles in the series. Unfortunately, this incarnation of the Game omits the Zeta era conflicts, which was seen in Blood of Zeon. Whereas the previous game had the AEUG, Two Factions of Titans (Jamitov, Scirocco), Axis Zeon, Neo Zeon, Delaz Fleet as well as Kycillia and Garma's Zeon Forces, This game only has the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation. However, after completion of the game with each team, an option to use them in IF mode is unlocked. Each completion of the game increases your "IF" Level and more points to use in IF Mode. IF Mode allows the player to create their own team; Choosing such options as a leader (or creating their own leader), Their home base, which officers to start with, which technology group their faction is in and what units the player starts with. This also comes with a variety of Scenarioes to play through, with preset IF modes. On release, Famitsu magazine scored the game a 33 out of 40. Moblie Suit Gundam: Gihren's Ambitions: War for Zeon Independence *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou: Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden - PlayStation 2 - 2002 *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou: Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden Disc - 2003 *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabou: Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden + Disc - 2005 ''Gihren's Ambition: The Menace of Axis'' Menace of Axis is the fourth game in the series, released on February 7, 2008 for The PlayStation Portable. Like its predecessor, "War of Independence," the game features three dimensional models, however unlike its predecessor the game features conflicts from the One Year War (including the events of MS IGLOO) to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (with some events that occurred during the spinoff manga Advance of Z: Flag of Titans), Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, and the events that take place during Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash. Factions featured in "Blood of Zeon" also make an appearance (Federation, Zeon, AEUG, Titans, Axis forces), both the first and second Neo Zeon movements. Garma's "Zeon Reborn" and Kycillia's "Legitimate Zeon" (previously unique to Blood of Zeon) are also available. a noteworthy trait of the game is it featuring nearly every Gundam protagonist and antagonist that piloted a mobile suit or was on board a battleship. Features include 2 new difficulties, "Very Easy" and "Special". This game was re-released as an expansion entitled Gihren's Ambition: The Menace of Axis V, featuring new characters, Mobile Suits, and a bonus faction. It was made available on the PlayStation 2 as well as the PlayStation Portable. According to an interview with Norihiko Ushimura, Game Producer of the series, mobile suits from MS IGLOO, Harmony Of Gundam and Mobile Suit Variation are supposed to be featured; there are said to be roughly 400 MS/MA featured in this version of the video game. Event scenes, however, will not have animation: instead there are more than 400 still scenes created in collaboration with Sunrise to represent important events as portrayed in previous titles. Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *General Revil *Admiral Tianem *Admiral Watkein *Bork Cry Anti-Earth Union Group *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Quattro Bajeena *Bright Noa *Apolly Bay *Roberto *Reccoa Londe *Henken Bekkener *Katz Kobayashi Titans *Bask Om *Jerid Messa *Kacrikon Cacooler *Emma Sheen *Lila Milla Rira *Matosh *Franklin Bidan *Hilda Bidan *Four Murasame *Rosamia Badam *Jamaican Daninghan *Mouar Pharaoh *Sarah Zabiarov *Yazan Gable *Jamitov Hymem Londo Bell *Bright Noa *Amuro Ray *Chan Agi *Astonaige Medoz *Kayra Su *Meran *'Anna Hanna' Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Crowley Hamon *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Ramba Ral *Jimba Ral *Black Tri-Stars *Challia Bull *Akahana 'Republic of Zeon' *Zeon Zum Deikun Neo-Zeon *Gyunei Guss *Nanai Miguel *Rezin Schnyder *Kaises M. Buyer Anaheim Electronics *Wong Lee Axis *Haman Karn *Mineva Lao Zabi Civilians *Mirai Yashima *Hathaway Noa *Cheimin Noa *Quess Paraya *Cameron Bloom *October Saran Mechanics 'Earth Federation' Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam **RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-78XX Gundam Pixie Mobile Pod *RB-79 Ball Mobile Armor *G-Armor *G-Bull *G-Bull Easy *G-Fighter *G-Sky *G-Sky Easy 'Principality of Zeon' Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09 Dom *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSM-10 Zock *MSN-02 Zeong *YMS-15 Gyan 'AEUG' Mobile Weapons *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II *MSA-003 Nemo *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Vehicles and Support Units *Argama-class 'Titans' Mobile Weapons *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-106 Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class *Salamis Kai-class cruiser Gallery Kidou Senshi Gundam Gihren no Yabou v1.003.PNG 99067c.jpg Gundam giren akusizunokyouiV J.jpg img01.jpg 0gamegirhen.jpg External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Gihren%27s_Greed_-_Blood_of_Zeon *http://www.b.bngi-channel.jp/gihren/ Category:Video Games Category:Universal Century Video Games